


Forgotten Literature

by YuYiKenopsia



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Random - Freeform, Short Stories, Snippets, ideas, no one will read this lol, this is mainly for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuYiKenopsia/pseuds/YuYiKenopsia
Summary: This is a book consisting entirely of snippets of stories, poetry, ideas for stories, or even just one little paragraph that just won't leave me alone.It's most likely going to become a place where my jumbled ideas for writing will go to die, unless more ideas develop.There's no clear plot or specific characters, mostly for me honestly, although it's greatly appreciated if you read it. If you see something you like and want more, let me know. My inspiration comes from others enjoyment.





	1. Window To The Soul

Danny sat on a rickety bar stool at a woodtop island in the house of someone that he didn't know. Loud music pumped trough the high dollar speakers throughout the house. Sweaty bodies packed together, dancing clumsily and inappropriately due to the level of alcohol they had running through their veins. Inappropriate in most circumstances, but in this one it's customary.

Danny hasn't been much for parties as of late considering his ever increasing age. He was now thirty-seven, but back in his twenties he was quite the party animal. Never was he without a blunt in his hand. Even then, he never much liked being at a party where he knew practically no one.

He looked over at the girl who brought him here. Long copper hair, full pink lips, pale skin, and a body that most would consider to be on the upper side of average. Most of all though, was her eyes. Beautiful light blue that, despite their color seemed dark somehow. He hadn't known her for very long, a little over eight months, but in that time he had grown fond of her, and her to him. They weren't dating but they weren't just friends either. They shared glances that friends wouldn't dare, and smiles that held so much more than just a habitual show of joy. No, they weren't dating, but sometime over those eight months that Danny knew this girl, he had fallen for her. He wasn't in love, but he could tell that he was well on his way, and given more time, he would be. She was talking to someone just on the edge of where most people were dancing. Sure, there are always the stragglers and the claustrophobic people that dance just outside of everyone else, but there's always an exact line that anyone can make out where the dancing begins. There she stood, just outside of that line, right on the edge, smiling widely at something the girl in front of her had said.

Danny tore his eyes from her, and spun back around to face the trash littered island. He downed the small bit of alcohol he had left in his bright red cup, just as a man he had never seen before sat next to him. His body was turned towards Danny, indicating that he wanted to talk to him.

"Hi! I'm Trevor. I don't think I know you, and I like to think that I know all the regulars of Grace's parties. So who drug you here, and what's your name?" The guy spoke in a friendly tone that showed he was very social. He seemed nice enough, large grin filled with perfectly straight, white teeth, blonde shaggy hair, and green eyes.

"Yeah, no, I'm not a regular here. My friend Anna brought me, I'm Danny." Danny replied in what he hoped was also a friendly tone and returned Trevor's smile. Trevor seemed to light up even more so when I said I was with Anna.

"Anna as in Anastasia?," Trevor pointed over to where she stood. Once I nodded he continued, "I love that girl. We've been friends for a long time. She's super fun isn't she?" It was obviously a rhetorical question as he continued on without giving Danny a chance to answer. "So how'd you meet her?"

"Through a shared friend, Ryan. I only met her about eight months ago, but from what I know of her, she's super rad." Trevor agreed with a fervent nod of his head. It seemed that Trevor was also short a drink because he reached across the island and grabbed the first bottle he saw that seemed even remotely alcoholic and filled his glass almost to the brim. He seemed a bit slowed down already, his speech a bit slurred. Danny didn't really think it was a very good idea for him to drink that much more, but who was he? Trevor's father? Plus getting shitfaced is the point of parties isn't it? So instead he sat silently and watched while Trevor downed half the glass.

"Yeah, she is isn't she?" Trevor and Danny talked for a while more about various subjects, getting a feel for each other's interests and personalities. Danny had a few more drinks, but Trevor had drank a lot more. He was sloppy drunk by now and was spilling secrets and stories that no sober individual, no matter how open they were, would share. His words sometimes slurred so much you couldn't understand him, and there were multiple occasions where Danny had to catch him from falling off his stool due to spontaneous bouts of laughter.

"Anastasia though, I care about her a lot, ya know?" Trevor switched the subject all the way back to Anna. Staring at Danny deeply, seeming to sober up quite drastically. He looked at Danny like he needed him to understand. Like he was desperate to find someone who agreed.

"Yeah man, I get it." Danny answered, bunching his eyebrows together, looking quickly back and forth between Trevor's left and right eye like he was trying to read him.

"She's so nice and so well put together ya know? I just-," he interrupted himself with a small hiccup, "I just feel like there's something off about her, ya feel me man?" He fixed Danny with that intense stare again. Danny didn't quite know what he meant and Trevor seemed to get that because he elaborated after a moments pause. "It's her eyes I think. Yeah, that's it. Her eyes. They hold something dark, don't they? At least, I think so. She never talks about her past, I think something happened to her. Something that messed her up. Which is odd, ya know man, cause, well, she seems so strong and happy and well put together don't you think? You know what they say, eyes are the gateway to the soul." Now that Trevor had mentioned it, Danny did think something might be off about her eyes. Showing something she keeps hidden from the world. Danny had never heard her talk about her past either.

Condensation from Danny's cup dripped down to his hand, distracting him from his thoughts, so he put down the cup next to other discarded ones and wiped his hand on his pants. Trevor turned toward the bar more and away from Danny seeming to be just as lost in though as Danny was.

Just as it had been such a long silence that Danny was about to excuse himself to go to the restroom just to escape this situation, Trevor stood up. "Well man, I'm gonna go talk to Chase, see what he's up to. I'll catch you around okay? Fun talking with you. Tell Anna I said hi." And with that Trevor was off.

The music played so loudly that Danny could feel the deep vibrations beating around in his chest like it was trying to smash it's way through his chest cavity and out, back into the world. The music was the only thing he had to keep him company again. Although, it wasn't enough to keep him from thinking. Trevor was right. It did seem something had happened to Anna. Something he didn't know about. Something that possibly no one knew about. He looked back over at her with a new feeling in his chest, one of sorrow. Sorrow for whatever made her hurt so deeply on the inside that you can see her pain if you actually take the time to look. She waved at the boy she had just been talking to, turned, and caught Danny's gaze.

He took the opportunity to look at her. Really look at her. She didn't move, and she didn't seem weirded out or completely out of it. She seemed to take the opportunity as well to look at him. Really look at him. They stood for a moment longer, looking into each other's eyes, learning things just by that glance that most others don't care to.

Their moment was broken, however, when a girl walked up to Anna to begin a conversation. It seemed like an old friend as they embraced and smiled like old friends do, but Anna's smile didn't look like normal, she looked distracted. While she talked with the girl, she couldn't help but to glance at Danny every so often, hoping they would lock eyes again, but it seemed as though fate had let them have their moment, and decided it was enough.

As both of them went on with their night, neither of them could seem to shake the thought of the other. Neither of them could shake the thought that the beautiful pair of eyes connected to that other person seemed to hold something back.


	2. Alone In The Night

I knew something had gone wrong the second I woke up. I wasn't in my bed where I fell asleep, I was laying on my back in a field in the middle of the night.

I knew exactly where I was as soon as I opened my eyes. This field is practically my second home. Almost every morning I wake up here thanks to my sleep walking. The field is in the middle of nowhere, about two miles from my house. Luckily, my unconscious brain knew it couldn't drive, but it's times like this I wish it'd try. Now I have to walk all the way back home.

I'm gonna give myself a second to just lay here before I go. The sky is so beautiful at night. Tons of stars a brilliant white in contrast to the deep black of the rest of the sky. It's crazy to think that each of those tiny dots are huge balls of gas, endlessly far away. Some, are already dead. The cicadas chirped loudly, an endless orchestra of insects all playing the same tune at different intervals.

I could hear the wind rustling the trees. I could feel the cold grass, wet with morning dew against my skin. This feeling is so peaceful. Lying here all alone. Just before the sun rises.

I slowly sat up, my back sore from laying on the frozen ground for so long. I rubbed my eyes gently before standing up completely. I took a moment longer to survey my surroundings, but as I looked, I noticed something was off about the field that's so familiar to me. A hole. There was a hole in the ground about two feet deep and three wide. Next to it, laid a muddy shovel. Did I do this? Why? What could I have been digging up?

Come to think of it, why did I start coming here when I sleep walk anyway? I don't have any childhood memories here, there's no way I could have even known this was here. At least, not that I remember.

I slowly walked toward the beginning of the hole in the ground. Looking down inside of it. Nothing was there. Whatever I was digging up I didn't get to finish. My curiosity was driving me crazy, but I didn't know if I should keep going or not. Hell, it might not even be anything. Maybe I'm just fucking crazy.

Regardless, I found myself picking up the shovel, and began back to work.

The work took about an hour, I think. I didn't really have a clock. The ground solid due to the freezing cold air. I just about gave up after I hadn't found anything in that amount of time, but just as I was about to start walking back home, my shovel hit something.

I was confused. It didn't make a sound like wood or concrete, it was more of a thud. Kind of squishy but still solid. Digging it up was easy at that point because I just wanted to know, I just had to fucking know.

Finally. I got it free. I didn't know if I was relieved I finally found out, or wished I had never dug it up in the first place. I didn't know what I felt, I mean, I knew I was supposed to feel something. I mean, that's what normal people do right? They get scared. Terrified even. But I felt nothing. And that was the only thing that scared me.

It was an arm. A severed arm. Cut off at the elbow. A woman's arm, I could tell because of the dainty fingers, but mostly because of the wedding ring on her finger.

I recognized that ring. I knew the woman it belonged to.

I decided to keep digging until I found the rest of the body, if it was there. I dug deeper and made the hole wider, and eventually, I found all the little pieces that, when put together, created a human being. Like a puzzle. A macabre puzzle consisting of twelve pieces. The forearms, upper arms, torso, thighs, lower legs, feet, and most importantly, the head.

The body seemed normal, well, as normal as a cut up corpse can look, all except for the head. The eyes, tongue, and ears, were missing. She was scalped, her black hair laying next to her like a dirty wig.

Rigor mortis had already set in, leaving her mouth open unnaturally wide, creating room for someone's hand so that they could cut out the tongue I would assume.

The corpse was dirty, yes, but free of blood. Like it had been washed before thrown in the hole.

How did I know it was there? Where did it come from? How long had it been there? Not too long. It smells bad like any rotting body would, but it's not quite deteriorating yet.

I decided to complete this puzzle by putting all the pieces together on the ground.

Once she was all laid out in front of me, I began to think about how I knew her. She worked at a local arts and crafts store. Her name was Victoria, Tori for short. Always very kind and quiet, helping with whatever anyone needed. She'd been working there for about three years, I had asked her once. Who would do this to her?

I panicked. I didn't know what to do with her, so I left. I walked home and left her there. Laid out in pieces, with my DNA all over her. I went to work. Went on about my day like nothing happened. I don't know how I could. Normal people couldn't, could they?

My day had gone normally, except for her of course, until late in the work day. That is, until a fellow co-worker named Tiffany accidentally ripped off her fingernail. It all came rushing back to me like blood spilling from a wound. What happened two nights ago. I remember the feeling. How therapeutic it felt to tear something apart before putting it back together. To control life. To destroy it. I remembered her scratching the floor so hard, trying to escape, that the pinky fingernail on her left hand came off. The feeling of literally having blood on your hands.

I also remember the screaming. Oh God, the screaming. So much raw emotion in such a basic human sound, the first sound we make normally. So much emotion that it washes over you, engulfs you, especially when you know it's directed towards you.

I went back to the field. At about 8:00 I went back to find her still there. No animals had bothered her not even a fly, almost as if they knew what happened to her and didn't want to ingest something so vile.

I checked to make sure. I checked her fingernail only to find it missing. It was me. I did this.

I laid there in the field. Just like before, only smarter, more educated. I laid there next to Victoria as I watched the sun set. Mutch like this morning only opposite. A perfect close to the day. I laid there watching the sun set for as long as I could, and when it was done, I laid there in the dark.

I laid in the dark, waiting for the light to return.


	3. True Love

"True love only comes by once in a lifetime." That's what everyone always says. "Oh she'll come, and when she does, don't let her go."

When you grow up you realize that that's just a statement for children and hopeless romantics. The realists will know that, sure, maybe you'll find someone that you love someday and get married, have a couple kids, but they aren't your "true love" as everyone likes to say. You could've run into any number of women on the street and hit it off, fell in love, and so forth, but for whatever reason whether it be God or fate I didn't really know and it didn't really matter, I ran into her.

When I, quite literally, ran into her on the street like some cheesy Hallmark film, I didn't feel anything. It didn't matter if it was her or someone else. I didn't feel anything when she invited me for lunch to make up for hole in my pants from falling. I didn't feel anything when we began dating. I didn't feel anything for a long time, but when I did, nothing else mattered.

She gave me the feeling that you get when the rain picks up and hits the window just right. She gave me the feeling that you get when the cashier pays the extra change you didn't have. She gave me the feeling that you get when you look at someone you care about and you just stop, overcome with how much they really mean to you. She gave me the feeling of true love.

When I felt this, I told her about my past. I told her about how my whole life I never felt much of anything. Until I fell in love with her.

"Well, you must've loved your parents or something, right?" She had asked me. I told her no, not really, cause dad wasn't ever around and mom might as well have left too. 

"Well a sibling, or a friend?" I didn't have any siblings and I wasn't good at making friends. I think I always came off as unpleasant, I had told her. 

"Well... a pet?" We couldn't have afforded one even if my mom would have let me have one.

She accepted that she was my first and only love, in any meaning of the sense.

We had been together for a year and I was thinking of popping "the question". That's what you do when you love someone, right? I bought the ring, had a plan. She would come home from work to a candle lit dinner that I made myself, we would watch her favorite movie, I would ask her.

I waited. 

I waited and waited for her to come home and when she was an hour late, I grew concerned.

I called her.

She didn't answer, however, someone else did.

"Hello?" He asked, answering her phone like it was a regular occurrence.

It was probably a sibling, or co-worker, or a friend, right? I heard her panicking in the background. "You answered my phone? What the hell? What if it was him? You don't want him to find out do you?"

She came home later that night. The lasagna was still on the table. Her favorite dish. It was cold. The DVD was still in the player, the TV displayed the title screen.

"What's all this?" She had asked. Excitement in her eyes. Maybe it's a misunderstanding. Maybe she was throwing some sort of surprise for me. Maybe I wasn't the "him" she was talking about at all.

I let myself forget. I trusted her, after all. I stood from the couch to give her a kiss. Cigarettes. She only smokes after she's been in bed with someone. I always thought it was only me. I told her what I thought she had been doing. She slapped me.

After a lot of yelling, she admitted it. She said I came on too fast. She didn't want to hear about my life story. She didn't want a project. She didn't want to be my first love, that's far too much pressure. She didn't want me.

She left.

I kept the ring.

I kept the ring because I always knew that she would come back. It may take a little while, but she would. After all, this was true love, wasn't it? And true love never dies, true love never fails, even death can't separate true love.

I never felt much of anything before she came around, but when she did I felt everything. I felt the love, I felt the child-like wonder, I felt the awe, I felt the pride of being with her, and when she left, I felt the hurt, I felt the betrayal, I felt the self loathing, I felt the pain of being without her.

Looking back I came on too strong. I told her about my past, I learned all her favorite things, I told her I loved her, when she didn't want any of that.

I felt everything when I saw her favorite movie on the shelf. I felt everything when I made lasagna, I felt everything when I saw her on the street, not bumping into me, not walking next to me hand in hand, but with him. I felt everything when I saw them walking together with a baby carriage.

I sold the ring.


End file.
